The Chronicles of The Doctor and Dr House
by classy-nerd-at-heart
Summary: The is post "Victory of the Daleks" and after Wilson starts dating his first ex-wife. Friendships arise between House, Wilson, and The Doctor. PLEASE REVIEW...!
1. The Meeting

I don't own the characters of House and Doctor Who… David Shore and Russell Davis own these characters. However; I own the story itself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a phone booth time machine known as the tardis, Amy Pond and the Doctor were on their way back from the past coming in contact with the Daleks during World War II. Since Winston Churchill needed him, he went to save the day, but still the Daleks won. While the Doctor was fixing something, Amy gave a big groan and bent over.

"Ouch, my stomach hurts." Amy said.

"Did you eat anything before we left?" The Doctor asked.

Amy nodded "no."

"Well, then we got to get you something to eat." The Doctor said.

After a few seconds, the Doctor turned around to continue what he was working on, and then he heard a big "Plop!" The Doctor now panicking runs to try and wake her up. After a few minutes, the Doctor gives up and turns the Tardis around and set the course for Earth. Not England, but New Jersey. (Nobody knows why.)

At Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, House was fighting with Wilson about Wilson's first ex-wife and the fact that he's dating her again. Wilson is thinking asking House to move out.

"House, you feed on situations and gossip like this!" Wilson exclaimed.

"I like messing around in your personal life, not that you have a personal life." House said.

House walked into his office to find a file on his desk. He hears another person walk in besides Wilson.

"You like puzzles, don't you House?" Cuddy asked rhetorically.

House opens the beige file folder while throwing his red and yellow ball up and down.

As Forman, Chase, Thirteen, and Taub walk into House's office, House bolts out the same way they came in leaving all four of them confused.

"What was that?" Taub asked.

"House got an interesting case." Forman said.

House later walked into Amy's room. There he sees a guy with brown hair, wearing a tweed jacket, brown pants with suspenders and a red bowtie. House focused on the bow tie more.

"Okay, so it says here that you time travel." House said.

"Yes, actually I do, I travel in a phone booth." The Doctor said.

"A phone booth?" House asked displeased. "You've got to be ridiculous."

"He actually does travel in a phone booth." Amy said.

Wilson then runs in. He tries to tell House about a phone booth sitting by his office. Wilson was walking into his office when he almost missed the phone booth just sitting there abandoned.

"House, there is a random phone booth outside my office." Wilson said.

House turns to the Doctor who was smiling.

"Is that your phone booth?" House asked.

"Yes." The Doctor said.

Then Amy's monitor goes all weird.

"I… Can't… BREATHE!... Amy said gasping after every word.

Taub and Chase run in and immediately try to help her. Chase sticks huge needle into Amy's chest. She can breathe again. It was silent for a moment. Wilson, who was barefoot, was still curious.

"Why is there a phone booth outside my office?" "Wilson asked "House, is this one of your schemes?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." House said. 'My question is why are you barefoot?"

"I ran over here." Wilson said.

Amy was still lying on her bed, was still curious about her diagnosis.

"EXCUSE ME!" Amy shouted. "I wanted to know what's wrong with me. You guys are doctors, aren't you?"

"I don't have a diagnosis yet." House said turning away. "Team, let's move out!"

All the doctors leave except Wilson. Wilson was still curious on who this guy was.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name." Wilson said.

"The Doctor." The Doctor said.

"Oh, what's your practice?" Wilson asked curiously.

"Wait… I'm not a medic, I'm the Doctor." The Doctor said emphasizing his name.

"Yeah… and I repeat my question." Wilson said.

The Doctor was really frustrated with Wilson… the fact that he can't get his name right. He felt like he wanted to slap him, but he kept it in. The Doctor just then gave up.

"I'm a Time Lord, the only one of my kind that is still living." The Doctor said calming down.

"Time Lord, wow that's has to be the cheesiest line I've ever heard," Wilson said trying not to laugh.

Wilson then leaves the room, leaving Amy and the Doctor alone. The Doctor takes a look at Amy to see if she's awake, he sees that she's not so he follows Wilson to House's office.

In House's office, the team was trying to figure out what to do next because they added a new symptom and they were sitting like deer in the headlights.

"Maybe she ate some bad food." Thirteen suggested.

"That doesn't cause a lung to collapse!" Chase said correcting Thirteen.

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"Maybe it's lupus?" Chase suggested continuing.

"Dude, it's never lupus!' House said.

"Maybe she went somewhere with a lot of disease?" Taub asked "They did say they time travel."

"Yeah, they did say that, it's the fact that it isn't possible in this generation is what makes it really ridiculous." House said. "But still, we can't rule out time travel, go see where in the past she's been."

The whole team stood up and walked out to go treat the patient with what they thought was the diagnosis. The doctor walks into House's office as the team leave the room.

"What do you want?" House asked rhetorically.

"I'm just browsing through the hospital." The Doctor said.

"Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" House asked.

The Doctor seemed shocked.

"What! have seen the way she looks at you, plus I've also seen the way you look at her." House said.

"What! She's not that my girlfriend, she's my … how do you say it…; the Doctor stopped and I tried to figure out how to explain this situation to House, who was in fact disinterested.

"She's my companion." The Doctor said.

"That's the same thing!" House said with a: I-want-to punch-you in-the-face look.

"No, that's not the same thing." The Doctor said trying to explain to him. "Companions are just people who just hang out with you while you explore the universe, lovers are different."

It was silent again, House was thinking of what to say to the comment.

"How is that different?" House asked.

"I'd have to show you for proof, but I will have to take some time." The Doctor said. "Besides, I would have to advise you to take some year off your life; I tend to jump from the future to the past and so on and so forth."

"Doctor, are actually trying to considering taking him in to time and space?" Amy said shocked as hell.

"Yes, Amy I am." The Doctor said with a calm voice, but very doubting his intentions about the situation.

"I'd have to subtract year off my life just to prove a point?" House asked.

House was considering The Doctor's proposal, considering all that he's been through the result is pretty much screaming GO WITH HIM!

"No, I can't go, first of all it seems too weird, and second, do I have to get shot's for that?" House said still considering it.

"What on earth are you talking about?" the Doctor asked confused. "It's space for Christ's sake!"

Amy's monitor beeped again. This time she was having a seizure.

"There we go, that's what I was waiting for." House said. "It was weird, talking to you."

As House walked out, the Doctor ran after him. He really wanted to get a diagnosis and fast before Amy dies. Sometimes the Doctor was an impatient man and sometimes grumpy, but with Amy's life on the line… he does all he can to save his dear friend and companion.

"Why are you just walking away?" the Doctor asked.

House turned around as he heard his voice.

"I'm walking away, so I can finally solve your friend's case." House said.

House the turned back again and walked away heading toward the elevator. House waits for the elevator and turns his head on last time to see the Doctor running toward him. The elevator doors open, House walks inside and the presses the button to close the doors. The Doctor runs up and puts his hand between the doors to prevent them from shutting and he walks and stands next to House.

"Why do you keep following me?" House asked.

The Doctor still faced the elevator doors with a frightened, but concerned look on his face.

"I just want a solid answer, is Amy Pond going to be all right?" The Doctor asked concerned of his friend.

"No." House said honestly. "Not until we find out what's killing her."

It was rare for House to feel sympathy towards a patient let alone the patient's friend or "companion." The Doctor and House arrive at House's office, the Doctor wants to talk to House more, but knows he has to work. As they both walk in, they are greeted by Chase, Thirteen, and Forman with no sign of Taub.

"Where is Taub?" House asked uninterested.

"Taub had to take a personal day." Thirteen said trying to dismiss the topic.

Since House wasn't really interested in why Taub wasn't in work today, House had an idea. He would let the Doctor sit in for Taub and act like he knows what he's doing. This is a rare thing for House; oddly House liked the Doctor and his weirdness. The Doctor is like a puzzle that he desperately wants to figure out, but can't, so he tries to get along with him. House walks to his desk and grabs his read and green giant tennis ball and throws it up and down.

"Do you want to sit in and hear the diferentials?" House asked.

After hearing this, Forman and Chase's jaw dropped and Thirteen was in shock. Forman and Chase knew why House was being nice the Doctor; because he like a walking, living puzzle.

"House, he doesn't have a medical license." Forman said stating the obvious.

"I know that… he wants to know what's wrong with his friend." House commented trying to come up with an excuse.

"Forman's right House." Chase piped in trying to defend Forman. "He doesn't have a medical license and you need a medical license to practice medicine."

"But he's The Doctor." House said making another excuse.

The Doctor was pleased and flattered that House asked. He sensed that House might have been a jerk… which he was, but jerks can truly become your friends or just plain nice once in a while. The Doctor was reminiscing about his home planet… and the fact that he's the only Time Lord out there now. He feels alone sometimes which is why he has companions.

"I'd love to stay and sit in for your colleague." The blue-eyed British Time Lord said.

"Great, that's settled… let's get to work." House said.

They all sat down and got to work.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. The Problematic

In his office, Dr. Gregory House was reading _Time Magazine_and staring at the Doctor who was sitting in his egg chair right next to his book shelf, the Doctor was reading _Twilight_ by Stephanie Meyer. House was staring at the Doctor discreetly of course. House was still curious about the Doctor, the Doctor was like another puzzle to him that he couldn't solve.

"Why are you reading that?" House asked curiously

House never liked _Twilight_; he read the first book and couldn't stand it, so he never read the other three books.

"I'm curious; this book is about a vampire loving a mortal." The Doctor said.

"Yeah, and your point?" House asked.

"I just like it, I saw it in your book shelf and it seemed out of place." The Doctor said

"Yeah, everyone in the hospital, even the patients were reading it so I was curious." House said.

"Did you like it?" the Doctor asked.

"No, I actually I hated it, not my kind of book." House said.

House now wanted to stop talking about that book, so he tried to think of something to change the subject.

"Where are you from anyway?" House asked.

House was never into knowing people, he just didn't care really even if Wilson tried to get him into it.

"I'm from London." The Doctor said. "At least that's where I end up these days."

"How did you possibly choose this hospital over all the hospitals in the world then?" House asked.

"We were going into space and then Amy said she had a stomach ache so I just turned the _TARDIS _around, it ended up here. I was just in a hurry; I was operating it while trying to help Amy." The Doctor tried to explain.

House was pretty curious of space, he wanted to go up there maybe solve the puzzle he made of the

Doctor.

"I will take you up on that offer of going into space." House said.

Then his dear friend Wilson walked in.

"Hey House." Wilson said "What is he doing here?"

"I let him help solve his friend's case." House said.

"House, don't start scheming again, they never end up quite how you want them too." Wilson said.

"What, I want to be nice to this guy." House said.

"You don't show compassion to people unless it's part of a bet." Wilson said.

"Well, I want to go into space." House said.

"Well, we want a lot of things, but we can't them when we want." Wilson said.

"I mean this guy has a time machine." House said.

"There is no such thing as time machine, at not yet." Wilson said.

The Doctor decided to help House prove his friend wrong.

"Actually, that's what the phone booth was, a time machine as you guys call it." The Doctor said.

"What, so House is right." Wilson said. "Show me proof."

The Doctor got up and head towards the glass door then he opened it.

"Follow me." The Doctor said.

Since Wilson and House were very curious of what they were about to see, they both followed the Doctor. They walked towards Wilson's office where the Doctor parked the _TARDIS_. The Doctor unlocked it and walked in. Wilson and House followed.

"I can't believe it, there is such a thing." Wilson said.

"It's huge, what does all this stuff do?" House said curiously.

"Different things, this only one in the universe by the way." The Doctor said.

"Where are you really from?" House asked reacting to what the Doctor just said.

"A different planet." The Doctor said.

Then Thirteen and Chase come running towards House and Wilson.

"We have an emergency." Thirteen said almost running into House.

"Our patient just went into cardiac arrest." Chase said getting a glimpse inside the _TARDIS_. "Wow that is huge!"

"I know right." The Doctor said smiling.

"Back to the patient!" House said.

"We sedated her, but she's going to need surgery to repair her lung." Thirteen said.

House then had a great idea; Amy's lung probably collapsed and needed to be inflated. House walked towards Amy's room.

"What are you doing?" the Doctor asked walked in unison with House.

"I am going to save our patient." House said.

Follow the two were Chase and Thirteen.

"By the way, has anyone seen Taub?" House asked.

"No, he didn't come in today." Chase said. "I even asked Cuddy if she's seen him."

"So, Taub in incognito for the past week, huh." House said.

Wilson looked at House and he knew House was scheming again.

"I know what you're doing House, stop scheming." Wilson said. "It's not funny."

"I bet you a $100 dollars that I will diagnose my patient." House said. "Right now."

"You would bet on a patient?" Wilson asked not surprised.

"Yes, don't you know me?" House asked rhetorically.

Everyone entered Amy's room and the Doctor was the first to run to her. House grab a needle from one of the drawers in the room and limped towards her.

"What are you doing with that?" Amy asked with her wide.

"This will only her a lot." House said.

House then jabbed the needle into Amy's chest to inflate her lung.

"I inflated your lung." House said. "You have Amyloidosis."

"She doesn't have Amyloidosis; she didn't present all the symptoms." Wilson said.

"I'm trying to get myself into space here." House said.

"Find out what's really wrong with her, House." Wilson demanded walking out of the room.

"Okay, now that's settled, let's go." House said.

"Where are we going now?" The Doctor asked curious about his friend.

"I'm going to my office to finally solve this case." House said.

"You really want to take a ride in the _TARDIS_." The Doctor said with an impressed look on his face.

"Yes." House said bluntly. "Are you coming?"

"Do you listen to Wilson at all?" the Doctor asked curiously.

"Occasionally." House said.

Chase walked up to them.

"I beg to differ." Chase said.

"Who asked you?" House asked rhetorically.

"Well, you asked him." Chase said. "Why are you being nice to him anyway?"

"I can be nice to whomever I want!" House said defensively.

Back in House's office, House was feeling the pain in his leg even more than he usually did, so he went to his desk drawer, opened it and grabbed a bottle of Vicodin and closed the drawer. He opened the bottle and poured one pill on to his hand. House was tempted to take the pill, it was prescribed to him a long time ago for his leg, but he'd become addicted to it and he could relapse if he takes this one.

"House, don't take that." Cuddy said walking in.

Cuddy handed him a file. The file was Amy's file.

"You're patient just had yet another seizure, I just transferred her to the ICU." Cuddy said.

"What! Amy's in critical condition?" the Doctor asked in shock.

"The seizure really did a number on her this time." Cuddy said. "She can't survive another seizure."

"House, you need to diagnose her quickly or she's going to die." Chase said.

"I can't, I don't know what's wrong with her." House said.


	3. The Seizures

There was silence in House's office after Amy has a seizure that may be fatal to her health. Everyone is trying to find the what is killing Amy and what caused the seizure.

"So it isn't Amyloidosis." Chase said.

"Amyloidosis wouldn't cause a seizure like that." Thirteen said.

"Then we should start from square one." Forman said.

"Why did the patient come here in the first place." Wilson asked.

"She complained of a stomach ache and she fainted, I couldn't take care of her up in the _TARDIS_." the Doctor said.

"Maybe it's a food allergy." Wilson said.

"We ruled that out in the beginning." Thirteen said.

"Maybe she's pregnant, fainting and stomach ache are signs of pregnancy." Chase suggested.

"Seizures aren't a sign of pregnancy." Forman said.

Cuddy then runs to House's office carrying Amy's file once again.

"She's not pregnant." Cuddy said. "Pregnancy doesn't cause seizures."

"Then what would her symptoms be?" Chase asked.

"Isn't that for you to find out?" The Doctor said turning towards Chase from looking out the window.

"Yeah, The Doctor here is right, it is your job to find out." House said.

There was a brief silence for a moment. Cuddy remembered something. Cuddy walked up to House and whispered in her ear.

"Our patient is in a coma, now." Cuddy whispered into House's ear. "If she seizes again she won't be able to come out of it."

"I know that." House whispered.

House then looked toward Wilson giving him a "It's not good, but I somewhat care look." Wilson gave him "an Oh no, this isn't good" look back to House. The Doctor then looked toward them.

"So what are you guys whispering about." The Doctor asked.

Wilson thought of what to say because nobody else clearly couldn't have.

"Does Amy have any family members nearby or who we could call?" Wilson asked.

Shocked by the question, The Doctor thought of what to answer knowing that something isn't good.

"Uh... kind of, she's getting married soon." The Doctor answered.

"Any parents? Aunts and uncles?" Wilson asked.

The Doctor shook his head.

"No, not that I know of." The Doctor.

Back in Amy's room, Amy was in her bed still in her coma. The Doctor walked in and just sat in the chair next Amy's bed.

"Well Amy, this is what you get for come with me on the wonderful adventures in space. All the spectacular and very interesting places I wanted to take to such as in the past to Venice, Italy in 1854 or to some spaceship in space. There are many odd things you could have encountered if you hadn't gotten sick." The Doctor said to Amy whose pretty much a vegetable.

Of course when one is in a coma, the person in the coma can still hear what's going on on in the outside world. Since Amy is in a coma, she could hear everything the Doctor was saying. Then Amy's monitor started beep again. The Doctor stood up and looked at her, Amy was seizing again. Nurses rushed in and tried to sedate her. Wilson and Chase ran in.

"What's happening?" Chase asked the Doctor.

"It looks like she's seizing." The Doctor answered.

"This isn't a seizure, she's having a heart attack." Wilson said.

Wilson and Chase successfully sedated Amy. The Doctor was concerned.

"Okay, we sedated her, who knows if she can get out of the coma." Chase said.

"Doctor, do you want to come with us to figure out another theory?" Wilson asked.

"Sure." The Doctor concluded.

Back in House's office, Chase, Wilson and the Doctor walked in with concerned looks on their faces.

"I know what ever just happened isn't good." House said.

"It isn't, Amy just had a heart attack." Wilson said. "She needs a heart transplant ASAP."

"Ok." House said because he couldn't think of a response.

"What have we not ruled out."

"We haven't ruled out a panic disorder and Hyperemesis Gravidarum." Thirteen answered.

"Ok, go treat her for both." House said. "And also put her on the transplant list."

Chase and Wilson left the room.

"What if she only had a simple food allergy and we didn't diagnose it right?" Thirteen said. "Instead we treated her for Amyloidosis."

"She could be right House." Forman said.

"I know." House said.

30 minutes have past and it's time for Amy's heart transplant. Wilson walked in.

"House, do you want to come and supervise what their doing?" Wilson asked.

"They know what their doing." House said. "I hope."

"I want to go with you Wilson." The Doctor said.

I'm going with you too, anyway." House said.

In the operating room, Wilson, House, The Doctor, Cuddy, and House's team were all watching what was going on in the operating room from the observation window.

2 hours past, everybody was still watching from the observation window.

"Their finished." House said.

"Uh... House." The surgeon said. "Her transplant was successful, she should be able to come out of the coma."

"Ok." House said.

The Doctor was relieved and happy from what Wilson and House could see.

Back in Amy's room, the Doctor ran up to Amy who had been awake from her coma. Wilson and House walked in.

"Hi." Amy said. "What happened.

"A lot happened to you." the Doctor said.

"We actually know what's wrong with you." House said.

"What's wrong with me?" Amy said.

"You originally had a food allergy, but we diagnosed it wrong thinking it was Amyloidosis. That caused you to have seizures and a heart attack." Wilson explained.

"Wait... I had a HEART ATTACK?" Amy asked shocked.

"You really didn't notice because you were in a coma, but we found the right diagnoses for you." Wilson said.

"So I should be fine?" Amy asked.

"Yes, but you have to take pyridoxine which is vitamin B6 that's all." Wilson said.

"Then you could go back into space." House said.

"Thank you Dr. House." The Doctor said. "It was nice meeting you."

"Like wise." House said.

The Doctor was thinking.

"Would you two like to come with me?" The Doctor asked.


	4. The End, But Maybe A Beginning

I do not own House or Doctor Who, David Shore and Steven Moffat do.

The Doctor was grateful that he met Dr. House, for his sake and Amy's. He hated deaths, even though he did not have a companion die on him before, he still hated them and did not want any of his companions to start dying on him now. He almost thought he was going to lose Amy to a heart attack. Amy was a friend and now he knows how strong she really is.

Doctor House was really thinking through the offer the Doctor just made to him. He was thinking about the pain he usually has with his leg, the constant pain! House always wanted to go into space, space always made him interested because it was just one giant puzzle that even House knew he could not solve, but it was still a puzzle to him and that alone made him interested. House was considering space and his leg. He could not bare his leg and seeing himself in space might make the pain feel worse. However, the possibility of seeing something one could never see on earth kept creeping into his mind. He could not choose.

"I would like to go, but I can't." House finally uttered. "I just have too much going on here."

Wilson was shocked. He knew for sure that House would take the Doctor up on his offer. Another thing that shocked him was that House was trying to be an adult about it. Wilson knew House liked puzzles and space would be an excellent place for House to go, but Wilson also knew House had things to do here at the hospital, like his JOB!

"Good job, House." Wilson finally said.

"What are you talking about?" House asked Wilson.

"You finally realized that you have things to do here on earth, that you're sacrificing a trip to space for that." Wilson explained. "That shows your being an adult."

"That is not why I can't go." House said. "My leg hurts too much."

"Your leg always hurts and you'll never let us forget that." Wilson pointed out.

"This would feed to your ego right?" House asked rhetorically.

"I don't have an ego as big as yours!" Wilson exclaimed.

The Doctor and Amy were just watching Wilson and House fight over what House really meant. Amy really wanted to get out of her hospital bed and get dressed to go back to that TARDIS. She could not do that with three men standing around!

"Uh... guys." Amy said louder than House and Wilson.

House and Wilson turned to face her.

"I kind of want to get back into my regular clothes." Amy said. "So will you please take your fight outside?"

"Sure, little miss princess can get dressed in peace." House said.

"I'm not a princess; I just want to get dressed without men looking at me." Amy said. "Geez!"

"We're leaving, don't worry Amy." The Doctor said reassuring her.

The Doctor, Dr. House and Dr. Wilson walked out of Amy's hospital room, Amy went to see if "the coast was clear" to start changing and just in case, she shut the blinds.

Back in the hallway, Wilson, House, and The Doctor were walking to House's office. House did not know where else to go except Wilson's office to go annoy him some, but he did not feel like doing that. House really wanted to go into space, and he knew Wilson was right when he commented on his decision. _"Maybe one day, God would actually let me do things I want to do without his leg making the decisions for him. Maybe one day, he could go into space with the Doctor or some other time lord." House thought._

The Doctor was wondering what Amy and him were going to do next after they left Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. It was a coincidence that the TARDIS actually landed inside the hospital let alone outside when he couldn't control it because Amy was in trouble. Now they could go on with their adventures, see different galaxies and maybe the end of the world. I was all up to Amy, he thought, it would be his treat to her since she was in the hospital.

Amy was finished being dressed and headed out of her hospital room. She wanted to find the Doctor so they could leave the hospital and go on one of the Doctor's many adventures. No one could sleep when the Doctor was around. As Amy walked a corner of the hallway, she met up with The Doctor, House, and Wilson. She walked up to the Doctor.

"So I'm ready to go, Doctor." Amy said.

"All righty then." The Doctor said.

"So you guys are leaving now?" House asked.

House thought it was somewhat too soon for them to leave, but then he thought, _"They have to leave some time."_

"Yeah, there is so much to see and I really wanted to go see them." Amy said.

The group stopped walking and stopped where the TARDIS was standing, which was by Wilson's office.

"Yeah, we need to go; I think the TARDIS will be really furious if we don't leave now. The Doctor commented. "The TARDIS was out of commission since Amy was in the hospital."

"Well, if you have to go, then I'll say goodbye." House said.

"There you go again, trying to be all mature." Wilson said.

"Will you stop that, you're acting like my mother." House exclaimed.

"Well, I wouldn't say this is goodbye, I would say this is goodbye for now." The Doctor said. "You can always call me."

The Doctor hand House a piece of paper with numbers on it.

"Maybe next time, I'll take you up on that offer." House commented.

"Maybe." The Doctor said.

As the Doctor and Amy entered the TARDIS, House and Wilson were waving goodbye. Then the door opened again.

"Um, Wilson, I forgot to say goodbye to you." The Doctor said.

"Bye, Doctor." Wilson said waiting for them to leave before House pulls any of his schemes again.

"Bye." The Doctor said as he closed the door.

House and Wilson were now able to see The Doctor and Amy leave as the TARDIS dematerialized.

"Wow, you acted differently; I've never seen you like that." Wilson said.

"And you are not going to see me like that again." House pointed out.

"Okay, fair enough." Wilson said as the two entered the elevator.

"All I'm saying is that the Doctor was really a good influence on you."

Okay, this was the end of this story. I know it was short, but I could let it go on any longer because I don't really have time for all these stories. Maybe there will be a sequel in the works… maybe not. But I hope this story was great and I really would like feedback. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
